comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah-B203 (Earth-5875)
Roland-B210 was a SPARTAN-III supersoldier of the Office of Naval Intelligence's Beta-5 Division, where he was a part of the elite Headhunter squad, alongside his partner, Jonah-B203. Biography Early life Jonah was born on the Outer colony Eirene. In 2530, the colony was attacked and glassed by the Covenant. Jonah was able to survive, but his parents, brother, and sister were slaughtered. In 253 , he became of the hundreds of war orphans inducted into the SPARTAN-III Program. Headhunters Jonah was inducted into a two-man Headhunter team, paired with Roland-B210 after their personal profiles classified them as achieving 97.36 percent of the desired criteria. The duo kept a good relationship with one another, and Roland enjoyed teasing Jonah duo to his anger issues and violent tendencies in battle. Operation SILENT WHISPER at BG-386.]] Jonah and Roland were dispatched by the Office of Naval Intelligence's Beta-5 Division to BG-386, a remote moon in Covenant space, far away even from the Outer Colonies, where the Covenant was searching for a series of forerunner relics, as a part of Operation SILENT WHISPER. Their mission was to destroy six out of ten Covenant encampments, while another team destroyed the rest. They were given photoreactive panels to accomplish the mission. At the start of the mission, Roland infiltrated one of the bases using his photoreactive panels, placing four explosives, while Jonah killed jiralhanae and unggoy troops patroling the barracks. Roland initially placed all of the explosives with success, without being spotted by the aliens. He then helped Jonah silently eliminate the remaining soldiers, who were confused by the energy disruptions and flashbang grenades. Death After executing the last jiralhanae leader in the encampment, Roland was impaled with a red-tinted Type-1 energy sword by a cloaked sangheili assassin of the Silent Shadow. Using his last energies, he uttered "...clear" to Jonah before dying, signaling that all explosives had been armed. The First Blade leader then grabbed Jonah and dislocated his shoulder, using his energy sword to slice a gash into the SPARTAN-III's faceplate, gouging his eye in the painfull process. Jonah then declared his life was worth that of five Elites, releasing his finger from the detonator; the resulting explosion vaporized him and the sangheili. Personality Jonah was arrogant, carefree, and cocky, enjoying the violence of war, mostly when he could carry that violence. He liked drawing fear from his enemies, as well as taunting them. He "borrowed" the cultural trait of some sangheili warriors of mutilating their corpses in many ways after their deaths. He claimed that the only reason he acquired a photoreactive panel was for him to break the beck of an unggoy. Jonah regarded his missions as games of chess, and that he should always be in the front, caring little for possibly dying. Roland-B210 called him a psychopath, a label which Jonah gladly accepted for himself. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTAN-IIIs of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTANs of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Navy enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875) Category:Beta Company members (Earth-5875) Category:Males Category:Armor Users Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Military Personnel Category:Created by Draft227